corruption agenda
by Htheconqueror
Summary: the world is at it's end and some people are being corrupted


The succubus possession

Tyler was at his friends birthday party with his little sister who was talking to the birthday girl, Annabelle. Annabelle who was a witch had made a deal with a devil who had given her 5 items a ring, an earing, a crystal that held a succubus, a key, and a necklace. She was told "Corrupt mens mortal flesh with my concubine for all you need is a vessel." Annabelle spoke to Ella charming her and telling her to "place this necklace around your brothers neck before the midnight bell rings." "Yes mistress." Was all Ella could respond with. The party continued as expected and everyone went home and Annabelle began preparations for the ritual.

11:00

Ella awakens in the night and wanders down towards Tyler's room she creaks open the door. And drapes the cold iron necklace around his neck. She then walks upstairs and falls asleep. When midnight tolls Annabelle utters the incantation and crimson smoke pours from the crystal flowing across town into Tyler's body transforming him or should we say her. His chest inflates to a FF-CUP. His stomach caves in while his skin becomes smooth and scaly while it changes from a pale white to a blood red. His legs become toned as the horns begin pulling out of his head. Black demonic writing crawls down his arms across his chest supporting her massive breasts, crawling across her smooth stomach and finally down her legs. A tail slips out of her lower back as her ass expands to a large thick size. As her red wings are released from her back her eyes open eminating a bright blue glow of light from her eyes. She rises from her bed hungry and flies towards her mistresses home.

The demoness lands lightly before the witch bowing and willingly puts on the earing of command. "Mistress what do you want me to do?" "Begin your corruption, but during the day I need you to look normal." At that moment her body morphed into a less sexual form with smaller breasts pale skin and wearing a bra with hearts on it. "Remember servant to change your families memories of the past." Annabelle said " Yes mistress." the demon said before returning home to feed

XXX

The demoness landed at the foot of her bed and began changing the entire houses memories when her hunger started burning. She could sense the 3 mens sexual needs and new that she could probably get her fill of food. The 2 teenagers felt the most appetizing so she might as well have her appetizer first.

She walked into the room and morphed into the man's sexual fantasy while forcing his wife into a deeper sleep. She felt good to still have her large breasts if not weirded out by his attraction to such younger women. She made his bedroom look like the beach and she made him feel healthier stronger. She put him under a trance and began giving him a boob job letting him blow his load in her mouth. He then did her doggy style letting her boobs fly forward with each thrust. She drained him of his sexual energy until he passed out.

It was a good appetizer but I had to move onto the main course. She walked upstairs into Ethan's room, he seems to have delusions of grandeur was her thoughts he saw himself in his fantasies as the CEO of a successful company, he had a loving wife but always enjoyed having sex with his secretary, a busty hot asian women she would be playing for this role she transformed the small bedroom into a large office with a snap of her fingers. She sat down and crossed her legs and waited.

He awoke barging into the false office and forcing her over the desk. He forced his member through her thin leggings and into her body she moaned and screamed as he tugged her hair his thrusts where so forceful that her tits escaped her shirt flying into the air. This continued for the next 20 minutes as his body was drained of it's salty energy.

While that was filling she needed just a sweet little dessert. She walked towards Evans room and slowly touched the walls making it look like a field of wheat. She then transformed into a pale beautiful girl in a white blouse and black skirt.

They were playing together so innocently when he ran into her sending them tumbling into each other's arms where they began making out and slowly having sex. When he finally fell to slumber having been drained of his innocent sweet energy. "Night night kiddo." Was all she said returning to her new disguise.


End file.
